User talk:Archduk3/Archive 09
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. Whoo-ah! Multiple edits Please make use of the Preview button before you save your edits, so you can see what it looks like beforehand. This prevents the Recent Changes page from being clogged and reduces the database load. Thanks.--31dot 23:37, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::My bad. Will do.Archduk3 23:44, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Starfleet casualties‎‎ has become to big to edit in one go, doing it by section now. So sorry if my copious amount of edits to this page is getting ridiculous. Archduk3 03:14, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Edit summaries When editing... especially many pages with small edits in a short period of time, it's nice to use the "Summary" line. Put a brief mention of what you're doing. As in... "adding MU tag" or something. -- sulfur 19:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Will do. - Archduk3 19:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Data Transfers Usually when large amounts of text are moved from one page to another, the proper course of action is to request a that way it preserves the history of the page. An admin will probably come by and do it anyway. — Morder 23:02, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I created the Mirror universe casualties page to try and reduce the size of the Starfleet casualties page since it has gotten way to unwieldy for it's own good. I wasn't sure what the proper channels were to go about getting it made, so I just did it. I'm sorry if I just made some work for someone else to clean up. - Archduk3 23:08, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I've been told the same thing when I started editing a while back. :) Just comes with the territory. — Morder 23:09, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Looks like you're the only supplier of information for the Mirror universe casualties (according to Shran). Bravo on your dedication to the topic. :) — Morder 23:29, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I have spent way too much time in the casualties pages lately not to be considered a coroner of sorts. :) - Archduk3 23:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Image Just to let you know the preferred format on this site is .jpg. :) (makes it easier if all images are in the same format) — Morder 23:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea how to make a .jpg without a background, which is why I'm using the .png. - Archduk3 23:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Heh, no problem. That's why I specified "preferred". :) (and, no, it's not possible) — Morder 23:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Inuse In case you don't know about it you can use the template on articles which you are working on which might take a while to complete. — Morder 20:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I saw that one, but since I'm trying to find a better way to present the information on the page, I'm not actually editing right now, the note was to explain the incomplete look. Though now that I think about it, that really is what that template is for isn't? - Archduk3 20:50, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Heh, yup. It's just to warn others *not* to edit it while you're editing it. Also, don't forget to remove it when you're done. :) — Morder 20:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Starship sidebar I'm going to revert your changes made to the template as you seem to have broke it...if you're going to change things like that I would recommend that you first create a template in your own user space and test it there rather than change an established template. Also you might want to bring up your changes to the talk page first You asked for extra Images but now you're also adding an assignment patch...If you need help in creating a template in your own user space let me know and i'll help you out. — Morder (talk) 09:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure what happened there. I just added the code from the Starship Class template, though I might have missed something in the copy paste. Or I can't change the Logo caption. Any ideas on how to get it working? - Archduk3 09:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Off-hand, no. But there's a great way to test it User:Archduk3/Sidebar starship. Create that page and add your code (just view an old revision to get your stuff back) then create another page like User:Archduk3/Sandbox and add the template but instead of use this and you'll be able to test your changes as much as you want until you get it perfect :) — Morder (talk) 09:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, will do. - Archduk3 09:26, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, it works now, but the Category got removed in there somewhere, even though the code for the category is still in there. Now how do I delete the sidebar page I made? - Archduk3 10:27, 20 June 2009 (UTC)